


Good idea (done badly)

by amaresu



Category: Nebulous
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Nebulous's thoughts before attempting to move the Isle of Wight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good idea (done badly)

He'd always liked the Isle of Wight. It was a wonderful place with fantastic restaurants and beautiful beaches. There was in fact only one problem with the place. It didn't get the best sunlight possible for that area of the ocean. If the Isle of Wight was just a little bit to the left it would be without a doubt the best place on Earth. It was clear that someone needed to move the island and that was exactly what he was going to do. It would be a simple thing to do, frankly he was a bit surprised that no one had done it yet. Professor Nebulous laughed to himself as he flipped the last few switches. A statue of him, the Isle of Wight moved to a better location, yes life was going to be good.


End file.
